Mordred Yagi
Mordred Yagi '(八木, ''Yagi Mordred), most commonly known by her nickname, 'Hima '(ヒマ, Hima) is the tritagonist of My Hero Academia. Mordred possess a quirk called Phoenix. The only daughter of All-Might (Toshinori Yagi (True Name)), and his wife Navera Yagi, she is the fiancee of Tenya Ida. Appearance Unlike her father she was born blind with featureless white eyes and dark blue long, straight going down past her shoulders hair. Her mother described her eyes to be exactly like her grandmother`s eyes and people have described her eyes as having tints of lavender in them. During her childhood growing up, she wore her hair short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. During her teenager years, her hair reaches her lower back and the framing strands grow to shoulder-length. When she was just a teenager turning 19 her hair length extended to beyond her hips. As an adult, she would tie her hair into a ponytail, later however she cut her hair into a bob-style. She dons a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals. During her childhood years, she wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wore navy blue pants, with a necklace around her neck that her father gave her for her birthday. In her teenager/adult years she wears a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings. Overall, her attire is noticeably more form-fitting and less conservative than previously. She consistently wears a light purple short-sleeved jacket, a long-sleeved white shirt with a two pink colored strips underneath it, light brown shorts and purple open-toed boots. Personality Unlike her father Mordred is usually lazy much like that of King from the anime Nanatsu no taizai (Seven Deadly Sins in english). As she is a genius she finds no enjoyment in any activities, however when she is shown in memories of All-Might`s memories her devotion to her father's ideals shows her a idealistic young woman with a dream to surpass her father to show him what she is capable of. Despite acting like a lazy student she is determined to surpass her father (in a legal way of course). Her fellow students have noted that though she may be lazy her devotion towards her goal makes her a excellent team leader to lead others. She inspires people and encourages them to push on despite the odds stacked against them. In that respect she is like her father. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Much like her father Toshinori Yagi she has immense strength and can cause a crater in the ground just by flicking somebody in the forehead. Her father has noted that she was able to destroy the entire stadium floor and roof just by using her combat abilities. Immense Strength:Unlike her father who is powerful enough to completely destroy several city blocks, she is capable of destroying quite a lot however. A single forehead flick from her catapults the enemy into the air where Mordred then completely dominates them slamming them into the ground causing a massive crater in the ground. Immense Speed: '''Due to her mother and father being fast themselves she has inherited her mother`s ability and can run extremely fast. '''Immense Stamina: She is capable of using the full-blast of her quirk and not showing any signs of fatigue. Phoenix Her quirk allowed her to fly as well as channel power that comes from her emotions through immense unrestrained power in the form of punches, kicks, or storms that she creates herself. It is similar to Kuro Bakugo`s quirk Disaster which is able to use wind pressure and create storms. Super Moves * 'Embers '(残り火, Nokoribi): By activating her quirk her eyes change and her veins bulge out she is able to access greater power than before. Stats Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:U.A. High School Category:Quirk Users Category:Students